Acceptance, War and Destiny
by Charles-burg
Summary: Merlin was exiled because his magic was revealed but when Uther dies Arthur wants him back. Can they mend their friendship before the war is lost? Will Morgana win? Or will destiny finally fulfil itself? Warning: Major character deaths.
1. Acceptance

It had been a year since Merlin had last been in Camelot and it had not changed much, but small differences could be found if you looked for them. Ever since his magic was revealed, Merlin had been living with his mother and travelling, learning new spells and trying to keep the peace between rivals. When he had heard the news of Uther death he knew it would not be long till Arthur called him back to Camelot, so he had remained in Ealdor.

Word from Arthur reached him in the form of Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Elyan, who informed him Arthur would have come but had been forced to stay in Camelot and deal with the counsel and other matters that had arisen. On the way back Merlin told the Knight's stories of his travels and they told him of the things that had been happening in Camelot.

Now he was standing in the Throne Room waiting patiently for Arthur to speak, "Merlin Emrys, it's been a long time." He finally said, and Merlin tried not to flinch at the use of his druid name.

"Arthur Pendragon," Merlin replied not wanting to say more, instead he waited again for Arthur to speak. Although it looked more as if Arthur wanted Merlin to talk, but knew it was his duty as king to speak first. _Even though that never stopped Merlin before,_ he thought, almost smiling, but then remembered how they had come to be in that situation and quickly stone walled his face.

"While my father was king you were found guilty of magic, and I lessened your sentence to exile rather than death. I have called you back because I feel that magic was wrongly accused for corrupting the user, instead I feel that it is the user that corrupts the magic. You have all been called here today to witness the dawn of a new age, it is so that I Arthur Pendragon here by repeal that ban on magic. It will no longer be punishable by death and sorcerers will be allowed to live in peace and without fear."

Arthur turned to face Merlin, ignoring the reaction of the crowd. "For this to happen I will need an advisor, someone who knows about magic in ways no one else does, they will also be the Court Sorcerer. This person will have the power to pass judgement over sorcerers who wrongly use magic for purposes against Camelot. It is with great pleasure that I appoint Merlin Emrys official Court Sorcerer of Camelot and first advisor to the king."

_A week later__**…**_

Merlin was still settling into his new quarters, at that moment he was filling the shelves full of magic books Arthur had sent up to his rooms, Merlin hadn't asked where he had got them. A knock at the door surprised him, he wasn't expecting anyone and Arthur wouldn't knock, with a flash of his eyes the door opened and he yelled "Come in!" Picking up some more books he continued to place them on the already packed shelves. A messenger ran up to him breathing heavily.

"My Lord Merlin, the king requests your presents in the Throne Room at once, he says the matter is urgent." Merlin listened carefully, and when the messenger was done he thanked him and practically ran to the Throne Room.

Inside Arthur and the rest of the Knights of the Round Table, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival were seated. Gwen and Gaius were also present, so Merlin hurried to his seat knowing why ever he was called here was very important. "Thank you for joining us Merlin," Arthur said, not even a hint of sarcasm, _things must be bad_ Merlin thought.

"What's happened?" Merlin asked.

"Morgana, she was spotted heading towards Camelot with an army of very powerful sorcerer's." Arthur answered gravely.

Merlin thought for a moment and then an idea popped into his head "Arthur what would you say if I told you that the Great Dragon wasn't dead?" he asked cautiously.

"I would say 'Merlin you're an idiot how does that help us?'"

Merlin looked to Gaius who nodded encouragingly, "Well before I was banished, I forgot to tell you something else about me. I'm also a Dragonlord, the last Dragonlord to be exact, Balinor was my father." Merlin trailed off, unsure whether to continue.

"Merlin, that's genius!" Gwen's outburst shocked him a little, "If you can control the dragon, does that mean he's on our side and will fight for us? She asked.

Before Merlin could answer Arthur spoke up, "You mean to say we went looking for Balinor, when you were a Dragonlord?"

Merlin shook his head, in answer to Gwen's question, yes he will help us, but Arthur I didn't become a Dragonlord until my father died. The gift is passed from father to son, I didn't even know who my father was until Gaius told me just before we left to find him." Merlin went quiet again, which unnerved Arthur, even more so when Gwen got up walked over to Merlin and hugged him.

It was then that a messenger ran into the room, panting but managing to breathe out words that chilled Merlin to the bone, "Morgana is approaching the outskirts of the Darkling Woods and is waiting for you on the plain of Camlann."

**The next chapter should be up in about a week because schools out for christmas (I'm so excited!) anyway hopefull it will be up if not probally after Christmas.**


	2. War

**A/n. Alright here's the next chapter sorry it's a bit late but I got caught up in the festive season and watching the last episode of Merlin! (the death scene I may have used). Anyways, on to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. (Although if I did there wouldn't have been so many deaths!)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The two armies faced each other neither daring to move, it was then that The Once and Future King, Arthur Pendragon walked forward, the warlock Merlin Emrys to his right and the Great Dragon Kilgharrah landing to his left. At the same moment Morgana Pendragon walked forward as well, the sorcerer Mordred stands to her left and the young dragon Aithusa cowering to her right. Arthur spoke first his voice was calm and quiet, but carrying to everyone on the field, like a whisper on the wind. "Morgana Pendragon, you have declared war upon Camelot, would you at least state your reasons why?" he asked smoothly.

Morgan's voice was also calm but cold and filled with malice, "Arthur Pendragon, we fight for the freedom of our kind, from the likes of you who would prosecute us for having gifts we were born with and did not choose. Our kind has been killed and we are here for vengeance," She stopped, as her voice almost reached a shout, but Arthur did not waver. Before he could reply she continued, "Do you know of the warlock Emrys?" She asked, but not giving enough time for him to answer she carried on, "He has been helping you for some time now, probably about eight years on my count, maybe even more. Did you know he is my doom, but unfortunately also my destiny," She almost seemed to purr," Would you like to know who he is? He is someone so close to, someone you rely on so much and trust so much and someone you would even call a friend! Imagine Arthur Pendragon with a friend," She laughed along with her army, "His name is-"

"Merlin," Arthur finished for her. Looking at her shocked expression it was his turn to laugh along with Merlin and Kilgharrah.

"You knew," She questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes Morgana, Merlin's secret was revealed last year, and he was banished for it. One week ago I called Merlin back to Camelot, and in that same moment repealed the band on magic allowing it back in to the land, also naming him my Court Sorcerer and first advisor to me." Morgana was silent.

"It is no matter; if there is no reason to fight for freedom, we now fight for the death of Emrys and if anyone who gets in our way, we will kill them as well!" Morgana yelled suddenly, turning on her heal she stormed back towards her army, Mordred and Aithusa following loyally. Arthur and Emrys turned also, walking back to the army of Camelot, while Kilgharrah launched himself into the air, preparing for the inevitable attack.

* * *

The Mighty Last battle of Arthur Pendragon raged on Camlann's plain for hours but for the two armies it seemed like decades. Most of Camelot's soldiers were no match for Morgana's men but some who had joined very recently had the ability to use magic to aid them throughout the battle. Morgana's men, although aided with magic, seemed unable to use it as an offence and Arthur wondered if it was Merlin's doing, it probably was.

The ever powerful warlock Emrys tirelessly protected and helped Camelot's army, while at the same time battling the never relenting Morgana, neither winning nor losing. Kilgharrah flew over the battle field spewing fire over the enemy soldiers and trying to talk sense into Aithusa, it turned out the young impressionable dragon was unsure why he was even working for Morgana, but who kept trying to knock him out of the sky. It was never going to be enough, both sides were beginning to tire, but neither would relent for fear of their lives and the future of Albion.

It was then that King Arthur came face to face with Mordred, neither spoke but both were breathing heavily and each of them could see how tired the other was. The field seemed to go quiet as the two men stared at each other, before Arthur could react Mordred raised his sword and plunged it into Arthur's stomach. Falling to his knees Arthur stared at the sword in Mordred hand, then raising his own sword Excalibur, Arthur with the last of his strength pushed it up into Mordred's heart. And he fell, still kneeling Arthur watched as his once loyal knight fell the ground dead, a man he had trusted and saved, but had betrayed him for Morgana. Arthur's thoughts turned to Guinevere; he had to see her to tell he was alright, forgetting the wound Mordred had inflicted and the battle still raging around him. Using his sword to prop him up, Arthur managed a few steps before he collapsing again, falling into unconscious.

* * *

Merlin watched as Arthur fell to the ground, not daring to believe his eyes, but when Arthur didn't move Merlin let out a roar of anger, hatred and fear. Morgana was so shocked with aw she did not have time to protect herself from Merlin's spell before it hit her and she crashed into the floor dead. As he ran to Arthur, the world seemed to go quiet and move in slow motion, Merlin's destiny was over, gone, Arthur was going to die, Morgana was dead and so was Mordred. It hit Merlin then, the truth of his destiny and he fell to his knees and let out an almighty cry, for this was the end Arthur's life, so it was the end of his.

* * *

**A/n. This is not the end I still have one or maybe two more chapters left to write. Not a particularly good ending but I got a bit bored with it and wanted to move on. Anyway please review and hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!**


	3. Destiny

**A/n. Well here's the final chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

He carried the king's body across the field towards the edge of the forest where the army's horses were tethered, mercenaries and sorcerers alike tried to attack the king and his friend. None of them succeed, before they had even got with in six feet they were blasted off their feet, dead. Tying Arthur to his mare's saddle, Merlin hoisted himself up and spurred the horse in the direction of the Lake of Avalon, it was his only hope.

The journey was long and Merlin feared Arthur would die before he reached the lake, but as the mare reached the peak of the cliff Merlin found himself looking down on to the Lake of Avalon. Spurring the horse on he made his way down from the cliff, towards the shore of the lake where he dismounted and tethered the horse to a tree. Untying Arthur Merlin carried him to the waters edge, he shook Arthur slightly and he stirred slowly opening his blue eyes to look up at Merlin.

"Merlin, where are we? The battle-" Arthur tried to sit up but Merlin pushed him back down.

"Save your energy, the battle has been won, Morgana is dead." Merlin said firmly.

Arthur looked at the man he'd known for nearly seven years, a man who was in his late twenties but looking in his eyes you could see the story of a man who lived a life of horrors. Merlin didn't look 26 instead he looked older, like he was in his forties, and Arthur hated it, Morgana had put him through this and so had his own ignorance. "I'm sorry," Arthur said suddenly.

"What on earth for?" Merlin asked surprised.

"All my life, I have been expected to do great things. Merlin, you have helped me through a lot of my problems, giving me wise advice for a servant, but I never knew just how much you had actually done for me. You are the most powerful warlock ever to be born and I always turned my back, completely oblivious, while you battle the world. I thank you so much for just being there, I would never be alive today if it wasn't for you. I'm going to miss you Merlin." He said with a small smile, as tears slowly made their way down both men faces.

"Arthur-" but Arthur silenced him before he could say anything.

"Tell Guinevere that-that I love her," Arthur choked, thinking of his love, wishing he could be with and wishing he didn't have to die. "Make sure she knows that she must rule the kingdom fairly and allow…allow magic to roam freely. And tell my knights that they must protect her at all costs, and for the love of god Merlin, don't do anything stupid!" By now Arthur's breathing was becoming strained, Merlin knew he didn't have long.

"I will," Merlin promised Arthur, failing to mention he was going to do something extremely stupid. "Goodbye, my friend." He said with a small smile as Arthur Pendragon closed his eyes for the last time and slipped from this world in to the next.

Rising to his feet Merlin dried his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket, and then walked over to a dying tree and uttered a spell, effectively felling the tree which promptly fell to the ground. With some more uttered spells, the tree seemed to rip itself apart as Merlin created planks, which he then fashioned into a boat. Another spell was cast over the boat, ensuring that no natural damage would ever befall it.

Walking around the edge of the lakeMerlin collected reeds, which, at his touch, dried out; he then placed them neatly over the bottom of the boat. It was then that Merlin returned to the dead body of his king, picking him up, Merlin carried Arthur over to the boat, where he crossed Arthur's arms over Excalibur, which was lying in his chest. So with a final blessing Merlin pushed the boat out on to the water, letting the tears begin to fall again. _I have a few last jobs to do first_ he tried to tell him self, as he turned around and mounted to horse that was once Arthur's.

* * *

The journey back to the battle field took longer than it had coming from it but when Merlin finally did get there he found the surviving enemy tied up. The dead had been burned and the wounded tended to, and the knights were preparing to leave. When they spotted Merlin though Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot and Elyan ran to him all talking at once.

"Merlin,"

"What happened?"

"Where have you been?"

"Where's Arthur?"

"Are you alright?"

Merlin held up a hand to silence them, wishing he didn't have to be the one who told them but then remembered he was the only one who knew everything about what happened. "The King is dead," he started gravely, "He was stabbed by Mordred and I took him to the Lake of Avalon and gave him a boat burial, it is over, the king is gone." The last bit was mainly for him self, Lancelot was the first to speak.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I can no longer stay in a world where my destiny is no more…" He trailed off, trying to keep his eyes dry. "I have got some last goodbye's to say, but I was wondering if you would accompany me?"

It was Percival who spoke, much to everyone's surprise, "Of course we will Merlin," The other knight nodded in agreement, so Leon walked back to the rest of the gathered knights and told them to ride back to Camelot and they would hopefully meet them there. Coming back to the small group they all mounted their horses and galloped through the trees, Merlin in the lead.

On the way back to Camelot they happened across a group of bandits, but before the knights could get their swords out of their scabbard's, Merlin had flicked his wrist and the bandits and been flown backwards through the trees.

"_Merlin_," Gwaine drooled "You could have left some for us!" He said trying to lighten the mood, nobody laughed.

Instead Merlin dug his heals into the mare's sides and continued through the trees, still heading in the direction of Camelot.

* * *

Gwen had been thinking of Arthur and the battle when she saw the horses appear in the courtyard, from her window, and it was no surprise when minutes later Merlin throws open the door looking dishevelled and tired. She ran to him and through her arms around his neck, "Merlin, are you alright, where is Arthur?" Her mind was filled with worry now, she knew she should have gone with the army, but Arthur had insisted she stay behind in Camelot.

"Gwen I am sorry-" he was broken off by her heart-wrenching scream as Gwen fell to the floor crying and sobbing. Bending down Merlin tried to comfort her, "Gwen Arthur told me to tell you that he loved-will always love you and that you must continue ruling the kingdom fairly. He said you must continue to let magic roam freely…"

Gwen looked up into Merlin's eyes and saw the sadness and heartache from seeing his best friend from dying, "Merlin, what are you going to do now, you could stay on and be my advisor?" She asked.

Merlin shook his head "I have to go, and I won't be coming back" he said sadly.

"Goodbye" Was all Gwen could manage as Merlin stood up and walked out of the door. Out side the knights were waiting for him, and the silently followed him to Gaius' chambers, where they would wait for him to say goodbye to the old man.

Inside Gaius was bent over an herb book and was creating some sort of herbal remedy, when the door opened Gaius looked up. Upon seeing Merlin alive and all but well, he ran, well quick walked, over to the young man and embraced him tightly. "Merlin, you're alive!" He exclaimed happily.

"I am but-" Merlin started.

"What Merlin, what happened?"

"Destiny," Was all Merlin said.

"Oh Merlin," Gaius pulled him into another hug, "Goodbye my boy."

"How did you-" Merlin asked confused, pulling out of the hug.

"You weren't the only one talking to the Great Dragon," Gaius answered with a smile.

* * *

The journey to Ealdor was longer than Merlin expected it to be, they rode through the night not stopping to make camp. When they arrived in the village late the next morning they were met by a frantic Hunith, who, when she saw Merlin, cried out with joy. Running over Hunith nearly knocked Merlin over as she flung her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here; I had heard you had gone to war. Where is Arthur?" she said almost as an after thought. Seeing her son's sad expression she tried to comfort him, "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry." Now in the company of his mother Merlin let the tears fall again, knowing he would never see her again.

"I can no longer stay in this world," He said suddenly.

Hunith looked at her son sadly, "I know." Then Hunith hugged her son one last time before he mounted Arthur's horse for the last time. Turning to the knights Merlin surveyed them with tired eyes.

"You can not accompany me any further," He started.

"We know Merlin," Interrupted Lancelot.

"Just promise me you will look after everybody, and make sure Gwen rules well, I know she will but… Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot and Gwaine, the finest knights in the five kingdoms, my friends I bid you farewell." And as an after thought Merlin turned to Gwaine, "Oh, and Gwaine, try to stay out of the taverns!" A small smile found it self on Gwaine's face as Merlin rode off in the direction of Avalon.

Merlin found the lake just as he'd left it, smooth, calm and foreboding. He didn't bother to tie up the horse because he wanted it to find its way back to Camelot as it was trained to do. After staring out over the water for a moment Merlin began to wade in to it until he was waist deep. Merlin then took a deep breath, and whispered his final spell as he slipped into the water, not even leaving a ripple.

* * *

**A/n. Well that was hard to write. Anyway, if anyone wants an epilogue please review and I will write it, because I do, surprisingly, have one planned! :)**


End file.
